villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wonder Woman (Flashpoint)
|image = WonderWoman_zpsa0a35418.jpg |size = 320 |alias = Queen Diana of Themyscira, Princess Diana of Themyscira |origin = Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox animated film |occupation = Dictator and Ruler of Themyscira and New Themyscira (aka United Kingdom) |fullname = Diana Prince |skills = Swordsmen, knifemen, Effective with a lasso, Military Strategist, Superhuman Strength, Flight, Near Invulnerability |hobby = Waging War, killing people |goals = To kill all men (and everyone else who is not an amazon), win Aquaman's love or kill him, conquer Earth. |type of villain = Alternate Reality Villain, Evil Ruler, Genocidal, Evil Queen, Destroyer, Sadist, Complete Monster}} Important Note: In case it wasn't obvious, this article is about an alternate version of Wonder Woman seen in "Justice League the Flashpoint Paradox", not the mainstream Wonder Woman, who is nothing like her Flashpoint counterpart. Normally a heroic and pure-hearted character, in the DC animated original movie "Justice League the Flashpoint Paradox" (itself based off of a comic story by Geoff Johns), Wonder Woman is shown to be a very cruel and evil individual, who's war with Aquaman and Atlantis is one of the chief reasons why the Flashpoint world is an apocalyptic ruin. History In the alternate "Flashpoint" universe, Wonder Woman and her Amazons once aided Aquaman and his Atlanteans against some unknown enemy. Afterwards Aquaman and Wonder Woman became taken with one another and had an intimate encounter, much to the horror and dismay of Aquaman's wife Mera, who unbeknownst to Aquaman and Wonder Woman witnessed the sexual encounter. Confronting Wonder Woman later, Mera was swiftly decapitated by the Amazon Princess, who then sent Aquaman Mera's severed head as a "gift". Enraged, Aquaman declared war on the Amazons, a conflict that would come to devastate the entire planet, first when Aquaman flooded most of Europe, and then when Wonder Woman and her Amazons seized control of what remained of the continent, killing over thirty million people in the process. Attempting to stop the madness, the US army sent in one of their agents, Lois Lane to try and make contact with the resistance movement in Europe led by Grifter. Wonder Woman and some of her Amazons later captured one of Lois Lane's allies, Steve Trevor, who Wonder Woman personally murdered with homicidal glee by strangling him to death (a dark irony given Steve Trevor's status as Wonder Woman's boyfriend in mainstream continuity). During the final battle of the Flashpoint world, Wonder Woman personally engaged Aquaman, who condemned her for not only slaying his wife but wearing her helmet as a trophy, to which Wonder Woman countered that the helmet was a warning. Wonder Woman also battled Captain Thunder, but forced him to turn back into the mortal children who made up his being. Wonder Woman then murdered a helpless Billy Batson in cold blood. Though her final fate is unknown, it can be assumed that she was either killed when Atlantis' doomsday weapon was activated or ceased to exist when the Flash re-set the world back to the way it was meant to be. Personality and Abiltiies In contrast to regular Wonder Woman, who is consistently shown to be kind, benevolent, and loving, the Wonder Woman of the Flashpoint World was a cruel and sadistic despot who was responsible for the deaths of millions of people. Notably even before the war with Atlantis this version of Diana was shown to lack the lofty morals of her counterpart, first sleeping with a married man and then murdering his wife, which prompted the war between Atlantis and Themyscria in the first place. Despite claiming that men were the cause of all the world's evils, Wonder Woman herself committed and oversaw terrible atrocities, up to and including planning to kill everyone who was not an Amazon, effectively rendering her claim entirely hypocritical. Notably Wonder Woman here seemed to feel as if she deserved Aquaman as a mate and wanted him entirely for herself, hence why she killed Mera and reacted negatively to Aquaman's ensuing wrath. Most telling is Wonder Woman's angry accusation to Aquaman during the final battle that he never loved her, though the same could easily be said of Wonder Woman herself, her attraction being based more out of lust and pride than genuine love. In terms of power and abilities, Flashpoint Wonder Woman was shown to have much the same capabilities as her mainstream counterpart, though also clearly favored the sword, in keeping with her more brutal and bloodthirsty personality. Gallery WonderWoman.jpg|Flashpoint Wonder Woman and her Amazon army Justice-League-The-Flashpoint-Paradox---aWarning_thumb2_.jpg|Flashpoint Wonder Woman in action Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Aquaman villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Adulterers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Swordsmen Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Hypocrites Category:Dictator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Knifemen Category:Child Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster